


minor difficulties

by imaginejolls



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: ?? i guess that works, F/F, Fuck Or Die, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sharing Body Heat, Vaginal Fingering, i didn't think i'd be writing this either, if you're not about it that's fair don't click, just to be safe okay?, okay look the premise is fucked up since this is kind of a, situation yknow so i will tag:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: A practice mission goes south. Tally and Abigail have two options: cry for help or figure it out themselves. And the two of them are resourceful and definitely not cowards, so. Fucking a fellow soldier is not that big of a deal. Right?
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Tally Craven
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	minor difficulties

The cold is merciless. It creeps under the insufficient layers of their uniforms; it seems like it’s creeping in underneath their skin, freezing the blood in their veins and the air in their lungs in its wake. The kind of cold you feel in your teeth. It’s getting harder to think or breathe. Tally tries to remind herself that this is just a practice mission. But then she thinks: am I going to die on a practice mission? Despair rises in her chest, seizing her lungs even further. What’s worse, Raelle isn’t here. “Just the two of you this time,” said the Lieutenant and sent them on their way.

“Abigail,” Tally says, every bit as hopeless as she feels. 

“We need to find shelter.” Abigail takes Tally’s hand, and Tally takes a breath. They walk through the ice-cold landscape, searching for something that could offer them protection from the wind that bites into their cheeks. 

At last, Tally spots a fallen tree. She tugs on Abigail’s hand, and the two of them crouch behind its trunk where it intersects with another tree, still standing. They let out twin breaths of relief. It feels warmer immediately, and the ground is dry, which is a good thing. Abigail peels off her jacket and spreads it on the ground. She’s shivering like a ribbon in the wind. Tally steels herself and does the same. 

“We’re gonna have to-” Abigail is saying through chattering teeth, “refuel.”

They got a small packet of rations, maybe a day’s worth, but Tally’s got the feeling that’s not what Abigail means. 

“How incredibly romantic,” she says.

“Right? A dinner and a movie have nothing on this.” 

They sit with their backs pressed into the bark and shoulders touching. Abigail is right, sharing their body heat is the only way to warm up and, well, sex is how their powers get stronger. It’s probably not a big deal. Considering they might _die_ if they don’t… 

Tally unbuttons her shirt slowly. Her fingers refuse to cooperate, too cold for her to be able to move them properly. Abigail catches her hands. She hums a Seed and blows warm air on their fingers. It helps, a little. 

Taking off her t-shirt is the most terrifying thing Tally’s ever had to do. The ground may be dry, but it certainly isn’t soft, so they use their t-shirts as pillows and their shirts in place of blankets while they lie down on their jackets. The tree tops shiver in the wind. They lie facing each other, chests pressed flush together. Tally can feel Abigail’s hard nipples, but she know it’s the cold. The cold, it’s incessant. Abigail keeps humming the Seed that warms the air a little, but her jaw is trembling too much. Their foreheads are touching, and Tally can feel Abigail’s breath on her cheek. So close, their salvation. She tips her chin foreward, nestles her nose next to Abigail's and kisses her. Abigail exhales a sigh. She takes the lead and that’s better. This isn’t really something Tally knows how to do properly. 

Kissing Abigail is unlike anything Tally’s ever done. It almost makes her forget about the circumstances, but then the wind howls and she’s right back in this miserable forest, clutching at Abigail’s body for any shred of warmth she can get. But with each brush of their lips, the pocket of warmth where their hearts beat across one another gets bigger. 

It’s not enough. It isn’t, and they get reminded of that when they shift under their pretend-blanket made out of their shirts. Tally is on top of Abigail, goose bumps all the way down her back and not the fun kind either. They need more, and quickly. 

Tally reaches for Abigail’s belt buckle, makes it undone swiftly and shoves her hand into Abigail’s pants. The warmth is marvelous. She dips her fingers into it and sighs.

“You know, if it weren’t for all of _that_ , I might be actually enjoying this,” Abigail says on a smile. Tally stops to look at her for a moment and then decides she believes her. She nods, awkwardly, and hurries on with her fingers buried in Abigail’s cunt. Tally feels the same way, much to her own surprise. Would have been nice, were it not for the whole freezing to death thing.

“You wanna get a move on?” she says instead. 

“Oooh, bossy. I like it.”

Abigail wastes no time pushing her hand between Tally’s legs. There’s a rush, anticipation, excitement, arousal. Abigail’s are soldier’s hands, different from Tally’s own. Where Tally’s fingers are nimble and dexterous from trying arts, Abigail’s are rough and calloused from relentless training. She’s straight to the point, even know. Abigail makes Tally shake and it’s not from the cold for a change. It pushes Tally to double down on her own efforts, swirl her fingers through the warm stickiness between Abigail’s folds and dip them down further, until she’s sliding them inside of Abigail with the ease of breathing. Achingly aware of Abigail’s digits scissoring inside of herself makes it very hard for Tally to focus. It’s like Abigail is doing it on purpose. Well, they kind of are on the clock here, so… quick and dirty does it.

At first, Tally’s orgasm is nothing but pleasure and heat. She feels it roll through her body wave after wave and doesn’t stop herself from moaning out loud. Then comes the power. She feels it rushing through her veins, spreading from her chest to the very tips of her fingers. It’s like a high. Abigail’s hand on her wrist pulls Tally out of it. Right. 

Tally lets herself be guided. There’s something incredibly arousing about watching Abigail direct her hand as Tally fucks her slowly, steadily until Abigail’s breath catches in her throat and she shudders. From then on, it’s all business again.

“Right,” Abigail says, dressed again and standing tall and strong, “let’s get this over with.”

When they finally get back to base, they get acosted by Raelle. 

“Finally! What took you so long?” 

She looks windswept and paler than usual. It’s not hard to believe she was worried. Seeing it warms Tally’s chest; it means that Raelle really does care about them. 

“We ran into some… minor difficulties,” Abigail explains.

Tally scoffs. 

“Well we made it out alive, haven’t we?” Abigail raises an eyebrow at her.

“You’re lucky you did, because if you didn’t I would have gone and killed you again,” Raelle says and pulls them both into a hug. 

All’s well that ends well, right?

**Author's Note:**

> look i confess this surely isn't my best work ever, but i finally finished it so i'm putting it out there. what do you think about it?


End file.
